


Claimed.

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: Especially when that woman is Meryl, F/M, Maks likes claiming his woman, Maksyl, These two are gonna give me diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks can't put a ring on her finger yet; this is the second best option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the anon prompt I was given on Tumblr: 'Maks gives Meryl his bracelets.'
> 
> I fiddled with the timeline a bit, wanting to fit things in a little better in my head canon. So yeah, hopefully, yay? :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He wants to mark her as his.

Well, he wants to put a ring on her finger, knows in his gut that it’s the right thing to do, but can’t right now. They need to spend some time apart, see if the stars that come out in each other’s presence and the rapport that comes so easily, is _real_. (He knows it is but will humor her—he’d give the world to her if he could.)

He does the next best thing and while they’re out amongst his friends, riding high on the adrenaline (and a little bit of vodka), when he pulls her aside. Her hair is tumbling over one shoulder, a cascade of curls, and her smile is wide, bright, pushing her flushed cheeks up. Eyes sparkling, crinkled at the edges with laughter and happiness, she takes his hand— _strong, stable, warm_ —and follows.

“Hey,” he says, head bent low. This moment is theirs in this pandemonium, flashing lights, liquor.

“Hello you,” she replies, leaning into him, “what’s on your mind? You alright?”

She squeezes his hand and he swears his heart could _burst_ out of his chest right now and he wouldn’t care. This woman has become _everything_ to him. The care and emotion that entered her eyes when she asked how he was, brightens every dark corner. He smiles, and presses a kiss to her cheek ( _but oh so dangerously close to her lips_ ).

“No, darling, no, I’m fine. How are you?”

“Having a blast, I love that I’m here with everyone!”

“Everyone, hmmm?” He says, teasing, ~~silently hoping she says something about being here with him~~. 

“You know I love being here with you,” she says, smile in place that speaks volumes of how well he knows him and his tactics, “stop fishing Maksim.”

The grin that spills onto his face surely looks comedic, but he could care less. He just shrugs and gathers her closer, hands overlapping at the small of her back. Feeling her arms loop around his neck, face drawing closer, sets him at ease. He draws her tighter to him, skimming lips along cheek to ear.

“I want you to have something. Something so you don’t forget me…don’t forget that I’m here and I want to try this. That I want to be with you.”

She tries to say something then, but he doesn’t let her…just slips the bracelets that usually adorn his wrist onto her smaller one. It’s not a ring, _not yet_ , but it’s just as good. Something to remind her, he’s hers.

\---

He replaces his bracelets so no one catches on.

It's not a coincidence that there are now tiny M's scattered into the beading.

\---

He sees a picture of her and Charlie in an airport two weeks later and smiles, the bracelets he placed on her wrist still in place. Grabbing his phone, he shoots off a text. 

‘ _Nice accessories ;) Can’t wait to see you!’_

Her answer comes quickly: _‘They went with the outfit :) See you soon xx’_

He laughs, smile overwhelming his face and happiness blooming in his chest.

Having her heading back to him, still wearing his bracelets claiming her, he’s never felt more at ease.


End file.
